


Start of adventure

by HurukaSohma



Category: Multiverse - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Demons, Gen, I have no idea what I'm doing, Multiverse, My minds just really messed up, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurukaSohma/pseuds/HurukaSohma
Summary: Everything has to start somewhere, however not all beginnings are pretty. For this band of misfits, things go downhill and fast. unbeknownst to them, their actions shape their worlds for eons to come.





	1. Shaping the Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in a kind of ongoing series that I've been working on. Things in this will make way more sense once I can get the rest of the stories worked out. Sorry if it starts to jump around or makes almost no sense, once I get going my sense of continuity kind flies out the window. Also I probably wont post anything else until this story is finished.

Every story has its beginning and its end. Some are easy to follow, while others are full of twists and small details that can easily be missed. This story is one of the latter and, like every story, it has to start at the beginning. This one starts at the VERY beginning, billions of years ago.

It starts when the one true God created the heavens and the earth using only his words, and with them created beings in his likeness. There were those on the Earth and those in the Heavens, and all was peaceful in that time. However, there was one being of the Heavens who believed that HE should be the one and only God, an angel named Satan. Gathering followers he started a rebellion against God, which ended with him and his followers being cast down into Hell. Satan caused trouble on earth from that point on, starting by getting those living there, Humans, to sin and create a barrier between them and God. Thousands of years passed with Satan and his followers wreaking havoc on the earth, suddenly an idea came to him. Instead of just one small world, why not make more and experiment with every one of them? With that thought in mind, he used what powers he had to copy the earth and create the multiverse spreading Humans across its many planes; closing them off from one another so they would never be able to come in contact with each other.

Around this same time, Satan decided to try and create his own beings, ones that he deemed would be far more powerful than Humans. He started experimenting, soon creating beings he deemed shapeshifters. He made two, a boy and girl, whom he marked with the image of a rose; the girl with one as red as blood and the boy with one as black as the night. From there He made a set of vampires, each with their own special attributes, an Angel with separate personalities that each controlled a different element, and a group of demons with their life force connected to a certain human emotion or attribute. In order to keep these demons powers in check, he created special amulets for each of them that could be used by those that possessed them to control the demons. In order to power the amulets, he imbued an old tree set in the middle of a dense, unexplored forest with the power of the amulets and sent all of his creatures there to see how they worked together. 

After the success of his other creatures Satan decided to create one more being; but this time, he didn't want any old thing, he wanted to make his very own breed of Humans. They would be smarter and more powerful than the weaklings God made; in fact, they would be perfect! So that is what he did, and he succeeded in making a being that he thought was a young Human boy. Ecstatic he named the boy Adam, put him with the rest of his creations, then tried to replicate his success. He tried everything he could to replicate the boy but was unable to produce the same results. Like it was noted before the boy was far from being human; in fact, he was the most powerful demon that could have been made! This "Human" boy was essentially a copy-cat, able to copy and manipulate the abilities of others in order to make them his own, he also ended up making the boy practically unkillable. Without knowing this Satan kept trying to create his perfect breed of human, while events slowly unfolded at the tree that would affect the multiverse for eons to come.


	2. A New Face and Awkward Introductions

The wind whistled through the trees overhead as Adam made his way through the underbrush. He only had a vague idea of where he was, all he knew was that he was looking for a special tree.   
"Eep!" Adam yelped as he tripped, falling into a large clearing.   
"Whoa! Are You alright?" He heard someone exclaim, a shadow soon looming over him. Adam blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the sudden change in light before looking up and seeing a person standing over him with their hand held out. Hesitating slightly Adam took the persons hand, getting back on his feet before responding with an " I'm Fine." He looked over the person standing in front of him, which he could now see was a boy, slightly older than himself, with blond hair and bright blue eyes. He had a relieved smile on his face and was staring at Adam intently.   
"That's good, it looked like it hurt quite a bit." The boy was mesmerized by Adams dark indigo hair and warm brown eyes. Adam stood awkwardly, watching as the boy circled him. "Pain!" Someone suddenly yelled from further in the clearing, "If you keep that up you'll scare the poor guy away!"   
"Right! Sorry! Sorry!" The boy, Pain, replied stepping away from Adam and putting his hands up in apology. 

Adam took this chance to look behind Pain and he was greeted by a breathtaking sight. There was a large oak tree with branches that looked like they were touching the sky, and it had vines and hundreds of vibrantly colored flowers growing along its branches. He also noticed a stream running past the other side of the tree and small huts standing on the opposite bank. There was a large group of children around his age playing under the far-reaching branches of the tree and a few older kids watching him and Pain from its base. A golden-haired girl waved the two over and they wasted no time in going over to her group. Once they got closer the girl gave Adam a soft smile and he could see that her eyes were as blue as the sky.   
"I see you've already met Pain," She said still smiling, "He can get a bit excited at times so sorry if he scared you."   
"It's alright," Adam said, "I was just a bit confused, I haven't talked with anyone before."   
"So you were just created then?" an older boy said from beside the girl. He had light brown hair and piercing red eyes. Adam nodded in response.   
"That would explain why Origin didn't sense you," another boy said, this one with black hair and reddish-brown eyes.   
"Or Fear," a girl with dark brown hair and shining red eyes, " He didn't sense him either."   
"W-Who...?"   
"Right, your new," the first boy said, "Fear is one of Pain's brothers and Origin is an angel, both of them tend to keep to themselves."   
"Speaking of new, what's your name?" the golden-haired girl asked Adam calmly.   
"O-Oh! I'm Adam," He replied quickly, his face going red in embarrassment.   
"It's nice to meet you, Adam," The golden-haired girl said with a giggle, "I'm Red, one of the more... reasonable of the group."   
"Hey!" The brown-haired boy exclaimed angrily, "We're not THAT bad!" The two girls and Pain laughed as the brown haired boy sat fuming, while the black haired boy just shook his head.   
"The hot head there is Vamp," The black haired boy said pointing at the brown-haired boy, "And I'm Black."   
"I'm Val!" The brown-haired girl said excitedly leaning on Vamp who hissed in response. They all fell into an awkward silence as Adam looked around at all of the other children. "So... uh, are... were you all made by... Him?" Adam finally asked turning back to the small group in front of him.   
"Yep!" Pain quickly replied. Adam sighed in relief.   
"That's... good. I was worried that you were...."  
"Human?" Black finished Adam's sentence earning a nod in response.   
"Might I ask what you are?" Red questioned noticing Adam suddenly tensing up. They all went quiet again as Adam stared at the ground avoiding eye contact.   
"I... He said I was Human but... I think... I think He messed up and didn't realize." they all went silent again as they processed Adam's words.   
"That's Just Great!" Vamp yelled getting glares from Black and Red, "You're The Only One He Cared Enough About To Give A Name, And You Have No Fucking Idea What The Hell You Are!!" Adam visually flinched at Vamps words, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Pain noticed this and stepped between him and Vamp.   
"Stop Being a Jerk! It's Not His Fault That We Weren't Given Names, And Not Knowing What He Is Isn't His Fault Either!" With that Pain grabbed Adam's wrist and dragged him over to the small huts, leaving the others to scold and argue with an enraged Vamp.

Pain let go of Adam once they'd gotten across the small stream. He stopped and sighed rubbing the back of his neck, what was he supposed to do now?   
"I'm sorry," Adam said quietly, which (to his surprise) made Pain spin around and hug him.   
"There's nothing to apologize for." Pain released Adam.   
"Vamp should be the one apologizing to you, not the other way around." Adam wiped his eyes and smiled.   
"Yeah...I guess he should..." They started walking towards the Huts again and Adam noticed two younger boys tending to a fire pit. One had white feathered wings and yellowy orange hair that formed ten points, each tipped with a different color. The other boy had black hair, dark brown eyes and gave off this unsettling aura that sent chills down Adam's spine. The latter looked up from the fire and waved at Pain before saying something to the winged boy who looked up and nodded at the two before going back to whatever he was doing before. As they walked forward Adam watched as the winged boy's hair rapidly changed color to match the different colored tips of his hair until his hair turned bright orange and the fire in front of him flared up.  
"SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!" the boy yelled to himself.   
"You doing ok Origin?" Pain asked once they'd gotten close enough for them to hear. The winged boy's hair went back to its original color and he sighed.   
"As good as I can be right now."   
"Life and Death asked if they could make them new toys to play with and they can't decide on what they want to make," the other boy explained with a grimace, "Well I say 'they' but it's really just Fire that seems to have a problem with everything."   
"Who is 'They'?" Adam asked avoiding eye contact with the two boys.   
"Origin's personalities," Pain replied sitting down next to the black haired boy, "Each one represents a different element, and they almost never get along."   
"It is quite difficult for us to agree on things," the winged boy said, his hair a deep blue. His voice was different from before; gentle and flowing when compared to the deep, gruff voice that was yelling and the calm one that greeted them. Adam nodded in understanding as Origin's hair changed back again.   
"Your name's Adam right?" the Black haired boy asked extending his hand towards him, "I'm Fear, Pain's brother. I'm the one that Val and Black mentioned earlier." Cautious Adam took Fear's hand and shook it.   
"So you heard all that, huh?" Pain said hanging his head with a sigh. Fear nodded.   
"I almost thought you were talking to Rage or Anger with how he was yelling." Origin flicked his gaze over to Adam who could see a flicker of sympathy in his peppermint green eyes. His hair went a bleach blond and a bubbly, almost girly voice spoke.   
"I'm sure he'll warm up to you eventually! He just needs some time to cool off!"   
"Light..." Pain said a frown on his face, "I don't think that will work this time."   
"I'm afraid that I'll have to agree with Pain on this," Origin said again his voice crisp with an icy bite to his words, and his hair now a snowy white.   
"It will most certainly take more than time to heal Vamp's wounds."   
"It hurt that badly to be left without names?" Adam asked quietly getting nods of agreement from all three of them.   
"It's not just the fact that we were left without names," Pain said his words practically oozing with his anger.   
"He made us to spite His creator, then threw us away like trash when he was done with us."   
"It hurt all of us pretty bad. There's only a few of us that I can think of who aren't still holding a grudge, just most of us don't openly express our hatered." Fear looked up at the sky which was now bathed in a brilliant array of pinks, golds, and oranges. Origin, Pain, and Adam all looked up as well and the four of them sat staring up at the beautiful sunset as it slowly faded into a star-filled sky.   
"I guess we should get you settled into one of the huts," Pain said standing up and helping Adam to his feet. Pain walked off towards a hut and Adam followed, quickly waving goodbye to Origin and Fear before heading after him. Once they got to it Adam noticed it was smaller than the others and it was tucked away from the rest of them. Inside there was a single grass mat and a plush cotton blanket folded neatly and tucked to the side.   
"It's a bit small," Pain said with a shrug, "But it should be enough for the two of us." Adam gave a quick nod, ducked inside and sat down on the mat with Pain following his lead. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the two of them as they lay down for the night.   
"You know what?" Pain said as him and Adam slowly drifted off to sleep, "I think we're going to be great friends." Adam nodded slightly, closing his eyes.   
"Good night, Adam" Pain whispered closing his eyes and following Adam into the grips of sleep. Maybe, just maybe things would be better tomorrow.


	3. Plan B: Give Them Names

Things weren't any better the next day, or the day after that, or the day after THAT. Even after months started to pass Vamp and a few of the others refused to accept Adam as one of their group. Pain at least got them to stop attacking him but that just lead to them cussing the two out from a distance. Pain flopped down on the ground with a heavy sigh after their most recent encounter.   
"I would LOVE to knock that stupid smirk off of Vamp's face right now," Pain said, the disdain in his voice clear, "Maybe give Rage and Anger a piece of my mind as well." Pain's brother Fun shook his head in disbelief.   
"This is so stupid! You two didn't do anything, they have no reason to be pissed off."   
"Try telling that to them." Adam started to tune the two out as he watched their youngest siblings, Life and Death, play in a shallow pool by the river. They were laughing as they splashed water at each other, Death's dark brown eyes sparkling as he drenched his brothers dirty blond hair, Life doing the same to his brother's black hair an identical sparkle in his light brown eyes. He kept watching as Pain and Fun continued their conversation beside him. Out of know where an idea struck him and he kept his gaze on the two young demons as he mulled over the idea in his head. If he could get it to work he might be able to calm down Vamp and the others, even if it was just for a while. Adam wasn't left thinking about this for long as Pain suddenly grabbed his shoulder, bringing him back to reality.   
"You doing alright?" he asked   
"Y-Yah!" Adam replied a bit too cheerfully.   
"I was just thinking about a few things." Pain pulled away slightly, the look of concern still on his face.   
"Alright..." Pain was silent for a few seconds before speaking again.   
"Well me and some of the others are going to go gather food. Can you look after Life, Death, Grief, and Determination for us while we're gone?"   
"Of course," Adam replied with a smile, "You won't have to worry." Pain ruffled Adam's hair.   
"Thanks Adam." Pain ran over to the group.  
"See you later!" Adam shouted after him, waving goodbye before going to gather Pain's four siblings.

Once they were all gathered near the huts Adam got to work carrying out his plan. He grabbed a stick from nearby and using the symbol's that Origin had come up with wrote out everyone's names in the dirt. Once he had them all written down he started wracking his brain and wrote down new names beside each of the ones he had down already. He started with Pain and his siblings as they were the easiest to come up with. Peter Pain, Fang Fun, Leo Love, Liam Life, Damian Death, Freyn Fear, Geva Grief, Destiny Determination, Ragnar Rage, Aden Anger, on and on until he'd given each of them a name. He decided to work on Origin's name next as it would be tricky considering his nine personalities, each based off of a different element, almost never agreed on anything. After a lot of consideration, Adam wrote down the name Issac. Red and Black were next, though after coming up with Origin's new name it was relatively simple and he soon wrote Huruka next to Red and Akito next to Black. Adam looked up quickly to make sure Life, Death, Grief, and Determination were ok before writing Marin next to Val's name. Adam looked over the huge list that he'd made, happy with his work then looked down at the final name, Vamp. Right on cue, Vamp showed up and walked over to Adam angry as usual.   
"The Hell Are You Doing?!" He yelled getting Adam to look up. Instead of answering or backing away, like Vamp expected, Adam just stared at him a curious look on his face. "What Are You Looking At!" Vamp yelled again walking up to Adam so their faces were only inches apart. Vamp was fuming, but all Adam did was blink. Vamp snapped. Without warning, he pulled back his arm made a fist and sent it towards Adam's face ready to knock him off his feet-   
"Fayiz." Adam said causing Vamp to stop just before his fist connected.   
"What?"   
"Fayiz." Adam flashed him a genuine smile, before moving back slightly so he could write the name down. That's when Vamp looked down to see the complete list of names. "Whoa," was all he could manage as he read the names. He looked back up at Adam confused.   
"I just got the idea today," Adam explained sheepishly, "I figured that if I made names for everyone it might help you all get along again." Vamp looked back down at the names again this time lost in thought, before turning and walking away.   
"Whatever," He mumbled as he left. Adam looked at the names again before walking over to where the four siblings were still playing, a smile still on his face. He couldn't wait for everyone to get back.


	4. Outside the Boundaries

Everyone noticed the list when they got back, though it wasn't that hard to miss with it being right next to the fire. Red was the first one to figure out what it was and started reading out the list. Adam heard her reading the names so he quickly gathered up Pain's siblings and herded them over to the group. Once Adam had gotten the four youngest to join the group Pain noticed him and pushed his way over. 

"Did you do this?" He asked his tone serious. Adams smile faded slightly.

"Y-yes?"

"Why?" Adam fidgeted for a moment.

"W-well I thought if everyone actually had a name it might help you all to get along again."

"I don't think you re-" Pain was cut off as Rage and Anger started shouting. 

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS!!!" The two screeched in unison. They wiped around and spotted Adam, who was now visibly shaking. Their faces contorted in rage as they approached him. Pain stepped in front of them stopping their advances.

"I thought I told you to stay back." He snarled, getting sadistic sneers in return.

"And who said we would listen?" With that the two knocked Pain to the side, continuing their advance. Adam, now coming to his senses, started backing away in fear. Just before the two could get ahold of him Vamp of all people ran up from where he'd been watching and grabbed Adam.

"Come on Idiot, Move!" He yelled as he dragged Adam towards the forest. They broke through the underbrush in a full-on sprint and didn't slow down, enduring cuts and scrapes as branches wiped past them. After about five minutes of running the two exited into a small clearing right at the edge of the forest. As the two caught their breath Adam looked around and spotted a spring which obviously fed into the river that ran past the tree, though it clearly wasn't the only source. He looked to the trees and noticed a small village in the distance surrounded by wide open fields and a mountain range far past it. Vamp saw Adam staring and followed his gaze, shaking his head once he realized what he was looking at.

"That was a really risky thing you did back there, giving everyone names." Adam looked up at him confused so he elaborated.

"Those two... I'm sure that underneath all their anger they're ecstatic but... right now they're thinking 'This guy's trying to assert dominance, He's trying to take that bastards place' and I can almost guarantee that others are thinking the same thing." Adam hung his head as Vamps words sunk in. Vamp sighed.

"I... I'm sorry man, 'bout all of this. If I wasn't such an ass you probably wouldn't have thought of this."

"... I would have done it anyways." Vamp stared at Adam wide-eyed as he looked up and locked eyes with him.

"I want to help and... and this is the only way that I can. Even if you hate me for it I'll still do it." Vamp blinked a few times then shook his head as he smiled.

"You're braver then you look." He sighed again and looked out at the village. "I guess you'll just have to hide out here while everyone cools off. Once things are safe I'll drag Pain out here to get you." With that Vamp started back the way they'd come as Adam stared after him.

"Thank you, Vamp."

"Heh... My name's not Vamp," The boy said over his shoulder, "It's Fayiz now remember?" Adam let out a short laugh.

"Right, Thank you Fayiz." With that, he was gone leaving Adam alone.


	5. A Chance Meeting

After a while, Adam started wandering the clearing collecting sticks in order to create a small fire. He ended up getting so caught up in his task that he didn't notice when someone entered the clearing.

"Who are you?" the newcomer asked, their quiet voice startling Adam. He dropped his pile of sticks and turned to see a girl about his age holding a bucket with a wilted flower in it. Adam stared at her in shock. She had light brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to glow with warmth. When he didn't answer the girl cocked her head slightly and smiled. Adam felt his face heat up at this which made him turn his face away embarrassed. 

"I'm A-Adam." He said glanced back at her and noticed that she was blushing. 

"W-Whats y-your name?" 

"My name's Delia." She replied with a slight bow. 

"Nice to meet you, Adam." They both went quiet and an awkward silence grew between them. 

"Well don't mind me, go back to what you were doing," Delia said turning towards the spring.

"A-Alright." Adam picked up the sticks he'd dropped earlier and went back to building his fire glancing over at Delia every so often. Eventually, Adams curiosity got the better of him and he made his way over to Delia. He watched in awe as she carefully planted the flower she'd been carrying and watered it with the spring water. As the water soaked into the ground the flower began to glow with a golden light and it slowly revived itself. The light faded after a while leaving a breathtaking golden bloom in its place that shone like the sun.

"Whoa..."

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Delia said looking over at Adam who was now sitting beside her.

"Mama found the seed a little while after I was born and took care of since. She told me it was like God had given her a drop of pure sunlight as a gift." Adam tore his eyes away from the flower when she started talking and saw that she'd started to cry.

"Daddy doesn't like Mama's flower so he made her hide it. Since she's gone there's been no one looking after it, so I thought it would be better out here instead of the village." The two went silent for a while as Delia wept silently.

"I don't have a Mama." Adam finally said getting Delia to look up at him and see him lost in thought. 

"I guess I don't really have a Papa either. I'm just... me."

"... You're one of the forest kids aren't you?" Adam nodded. Delia turned back to the flower for a few seconds then stood up.

"I... have to head home now..." Adam watched her leave feeling like he was missing something, before scrambling to his feet.

"Wait! Uh um....C-can we meet b-back here tomorrow?" Delia looked at him, stunned, then gave him a sad smile. 

"Of course." She continued walking. Just before she broke through the trees she turned and yelled over her shoulder. 

"I'll be waiting!" Adam stood frozen in place watching as she walked into the distance before turning back to his fire, he really needed to get it started. Hopefully, he remembered enough from Issac to do so.

Just like she'd said Delia arrived the next day. She flashed Adam a smile as she approached him and his small fire.

"Good morning Adam." 

"G'd m'rning." Adam replied through a mouthful of fish. He'd manage to catch a few small ones where the spring met the rest of the river. Delia giggled then sat down beside him, setting a woven basket between them. He raised an eyebrow at her then looked in the basket to find an assortment of fruit and bread. His eyes went wide and Delia giggled again.

"Go ahead, I brought enough for us both." Adam swallowed his mouthful before picking out a small bun. 

"Tell me about yourself," She said as Adam handed her one of the fish. Adam took a bite of the bread and thought for a moment before telling her about himself, the group, the tree where they all lived, their powers and why he was in the clearing instead of at the tree.

"So you're Human, but not at the same time?"

"Yeah, I'm like a... a copy-cat! I can see other people and copy their abilities but my base form is a Human." Delia nodded in understanding as she munched on an apple.

"I'm surprised that you're taking this so well."

"My older sisters Aisha and Patricia perform spells when Daddy isn't home, so I know a bit about this kind of stuff."

"Oh? what kind of spells?" 

"Patricia works on healing spells while Aisha does a lot of plant-related ones. Patricia also works on a lot of potions." Delia kept talking from there. She told Adam that she was one of four children in the whole village and the only girl, which meant she was left to play by herself frequently. she also explained that her mother had died a few years ago due to a strange sickness and that her sisters were going to be married off soon to a pair of brothers from another village. The two talked and talked until Adam noticed that the sun was starting to set. He stood up and helped Delia to her feet. 

"Same time tomorrow?" He asked looking at her shining face. She nodded giving him a hug. "Same time tomorrow." Adam helped her gather her basket before watching her walk back to her home. They kept up their little routine, setting up certain times that they would be able to meet. Eventually, Fayiz and Pain, now named Peter, came to get him and brought him back to the tree. After that he took every chance he could to sneak away and meet with Delia, only giving vague answers when the others spotted him running off. The people of the village also started to notice that Delia was spending more time out at the forest edge, they'd ask her why and she'd respond with, "I like to listen to the leaves." Each day the two met they grew closer and closer, quickly realizing that they had a lot more in common then they thought. They were happy being able to stay by each others side, but He was watching from a distance, and He refused to have his creation tainted by inferior humans.


	6. Beginning of the End

Satan paced as three of his trusted followers watched him. He had brought them to a dangerous mountain path and had been forcing passersby off the edge to their death. The fact that he was fuming and not getting joy out of the act told the three that something had gone very wrong. Finally, he stopped and looked over at them with a terrifying grin, his anger suddenly gone. 

"I believe you all know of the boy I made yes?" His followers nodded.

"Well lately he's been visiting with a young human girl, and it seems that they're getting a bit too attached." Two of his followers tensed while the third started to grin, they knew where this was going. 

"I want you three to go and... 'Deal' with them. Immediately." They all bowed.

"Yes, sir." The three responded before disappearing down the path. He let out a crazed laugh and watched as another poor soul made their way down the path. The bodies were starting to add up.

The three followers hurried down to the village and waited at the edge of the trees, close to where she and Adam always met. 

"I feel sorry for these two." One of the followers said as they waited. 

"They're only children." 

"Of course, YOU'D feel sorry Itou." Another teased with a laugh. 

" You're too soft for this kinda' thing." 

"Back off Gabir," Itou growled back. There was a short silence. 

"I actually feel sorry for the girl." the third said looking over at Itou.

"The boy knows what he's doing, but the girl has no clue what she's got herself into." 

"Geez, you too Giovanni?" Gabir whined. 

"At this rate, the others will think your turning back to His side!" Giovanni opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he saw that the two kids had shown up. They watched as the two exchanged greetings before heading towards the spring and disappearing into the trees. Itou, Giovanni, and Gabir followed the two children making sure they kept a short distance between them. Eventually, they reached a small clearing and Gabir chose that moment to attack. killing the girl almost instantly. 

"DELIA!" Adam screeched. Gabir turned on him slicing across his chest as Itou and Giovanni watched still hidden by the trees. Adam looked up at Gabir, standing over him with a crooked smile. His smile soon turned to a scowl when the fear he had expected to see in the boy's eyes was replaced with a look of resentment and defiance. Adam smirked at his attacker as he tried in vain to slow the blood flowing from his chest.

"I don't... think you... realize what... you've started..." Adam breathed out stealing a quick glance at the two hiding in the trees. "We... won't go down... as easily... next time..."

Gabir let out a deep, feral growl. "You Stuck Up Brat!!" He lifted his sword. "Learn Your PLACE!!!" The weapon connected with Adam's neck slicing clean through it. Itou watched in horror as the boy's lifeless body hit the ground before dissipating in a cloud of thick black smoke. Gabir stood breathing heavily watching the smoke. He started to laugh, low and sinister at first before rising into a crazed cackle.

"W-Wasn't that a bit m-much?" Itou stammered, body shaking.

"Are you KIDDING?!?" Gabir yelled turning to Itou with a sick grin "The Brat Practically BEGGED For It!!!!" 

He laughed again and took a step towards Itou. "If you think that was too much maybe I should off YOU as well!" Giovanni moved between them at that moment blocking Gabir's advance. Gabir gave him a confused look.

"What? Do you wanna' die that badly?" He sneered.

"No. I'm not the one with a death wish," Giovanni responded glaring at him from the corner of his eye. In the blink of an eye, Giovanni had grabbed the sword from Gabir and run him through, getting a look of pure shock from the man.

"....W...hy....?"

Giovanni let go of the weapon, letting Gabir fall to his knees. "Because I'm tired of making mistakes." He looked at the trees behind him and locked eyes with Peter, who had watched the whole ordeal. Peter ran almost immediately after, leaving the two former followers on their own. Giovanni sighed and went to the girl's body.

"W-What do we do now?" Itou asked as Giovanni picked up the body.

"First we have to leave her closer to the village, after that I don't know." Giovanni answered with a shrug, "We could probably pass for travelers until we find something to do." 

Itou nodded following Giovanni into the trees, "I guess that's all we can do..." He looked back in the direction of the tree and frowned. What would happen to them now?


	7. One by One They All Fall Down

Peter woke to the sun shining through the opening to his hut. He blinked a few times to try and get his eyes to adjust, they were red and sore from crying. He stared blankly at the roof sorting through the events that occurred a few days before. 

"...Adam..." He whispered closing his eyes again. His friend's death flashed before his eyes and he opened them with a gasp. 

Peter shuddered before reluctantly pushing himself up, he needed something to take his mind off things. he crawled out of his hut and looked over at the fire. When Peter saw that everyone was gathered there he made his way to the base of the tree. He sat down at the opposite side of the tree, so no one could see him, and got to work finishing the carving he'd been working on since he'd told the others what had happened. 

After a while he moved back from the tree, silently reading the words he'd carved. Peter closed his eyes again and thought back to the last conversation he had with Adam.

 

"Hey Peter?" Adam asked turning over so he could face his friend.

"...yah..?" Peter mumbled forcing his eyes open.

"If I ever had a kid and something happened to me would you take care of them?"

Peter sat up slightly and gave Adam a confused look, "Why are you asking that all of a sudden?"

"No real reason, it's just a random thought I had."

Peter let out a huff and dropped onto his back. "Well, it's a stupid question! Of course, I'd take care of your kid if you couldn't."

"You promise?" Adam whispered.

"I promise," Peter replied closing his eyes again. "Now go to bed."

 

Peter lifted his face to the sky and opened his eyes again, silently berating himself for not taking that conversation seriously. Adam knew what was coming and he'd wanted to make sure he wasn't leaving any loose ends. Peter clenched his fists, why was he so weak? Why couldn't he have done more? He closed his eyes again as he heard soft footsteps making their way over to him.

"...Peter?" He heard Huruka ask.

"What." He replied with a huff.

He heard her shuffle her feet slightly. "I wanted to tell you that me, Akito, Fayiz and Marin are going foraging."

"Then get going already." Peter muttered, he just wanted to be left alone. Huruka turned away, a hurt expression on her face.

“I just wanted to let you know....”

With that she left, leaving Peter alone just like he wanted. It didn’t take long before he came to regret his actions.

 

“Find anything yet?” Fayiz yelled over his shoulder.

“Not yet!” Marin replied, cheerful as usual.

He sighed and turned to his friends. “Akito?”

“Nothing...” the black haired boy replied.

“Huruka?”

The blonde shook her head, her mouth forming a hard line. “We must have gathered everything there was in this area.”

“Already...” Fayiz said his shoulders sagging.

Marin looked between everyone with a shaky smile. “T-There’s no way! We have to be able to find something!”

She started digging through the bushes, more determined than ever, so Fayiz went over and stopped her.

“It’s okay, we can look somewhere else.” He said forcing a smile.

Marin turned her gaze to the ground, the light in her eyes dying. “...ok...”

Fayiz helped her to her feet as Huruka and Akito dusted themselves off. Once they’d done one more quick sweep of the area the four started making their way to a different part of the forest.

As they walked Fayiz started getting this weird feeling, like someone was watching them. He looked behind them every once in a while so he assumed he was just being paranoid. Eventually he noticed that Huruka and Akito had fallen behind a bit.

Just as he turned to yell at them two arrows wizzed past and buried themselves deep in their chests. His eyes going wide with fear, Fayiz whipped around to see a man nocking a third arrow.

Without hesitation Fayiz jumped in the way of it right before it could hit Marin. 

"FAYIZ!!!" She screeched as he went down on one knee. 

He looked up at her and gave a weak smile, "Don't worry, just... run...  
please...” 

Marin nodded forcing back her tears. Once she’d forced her way through the underbrush Fayiz used what little strength he had left to cry out. This warned the others back at the tree, just as his attacker stepped forward and silenced him.

 

Peter was instantly alert as Fayiz's warning cry rang through the air, being abruptly silenced not long after. Him, Issac, Mafeyi, and Ragnar quickly made their way to the cry’s origin, only to find their three friends lying lifeless, a broken-looking man standing over them. 

“What... have you..." Mafeyi forced out looking from the bodies to the man and back again, "...Why?....WHY!?!" 

The man started to laugh, low at first but soon turning into a maniacal sound that chilled the four to their bones. 

"Why?" He hissed, "Because you disgusting creatures took my child from me! THAT'S WHY!!" 

Without warning he lunged at them, leaving almost no time for Peter and Ragnar to dodge his attack. 

“Everyone RUN!!" Peter barked escaping into the trees, Issac, Mafeyi, Ragnar, and their attacker not far behind. 

At this point, Peter realized the man must have been the father of Adam’s friend. Peter didn't have long to dwell on this, as him and his friends soon broke through the trees into the clearing where the rest of his siblings were waiting for them. 

They joined the rest of the group just as Delia's father burst through the trees, a wild look in his eyes. Getting a better look at him Peter could see he had a bow and a large sword. There was no way they could fight him, none of them even knew how!

The man lunged at them again, sweeping his sword in a horizontal arch, attempting to take down as many of them as he could. The group scattered and stared running in circles, dodging every sweep of his sword. They couldn't keep this up forever though, as they were all tiring fast. 

Peter tried to dodge another attack, but ended up bumping into Fang causing them both to hit the ground. Delia's father took the chance. He swung his sword down hard, and ended up burying it in a large stone that had appeared above Peter and Fang, shielding them from the killing blow.

Surprised he let go of the weapon. The moment his hand left the hilt of the sword a ring of fire appeared, surrounding him and blocking all escape. Peter quickly crawled out from under the stone, looking past the flames to see Issac standing in front of their now terrified attacker. 

“Stay away from them you fiend," He said with a low growl, his voice a jumbled mess of all his personalities. 

Issac was clearly struggling to keep control as his face was contorted in both rage and pain. He took a step forward, causing the man before him to back away. He continued forward until the man was backed up against the tree. 

Issac stared him straight in the face, "Looks like you'll get your wish of ridding the world of at least some of us disgusting children." 

Issac smiled as vines wrapped around the man's neck. His form started to ripple and break down, a look of pain crossing his face. 

“However, I won't go without taking you with me," He said as the vines yanked the man high up to one of the outlining branches, breaking his neck with an audible snap. The flames dissipated as Issac fell to his knees clutching his head in his hands. Before Peter and his siblings could even react Issac let out a heart-wrenching cry of pain. 

They all watched in horror as his body split into ten separate glowing forms, each vanishing just as quickly as they’d appeared. The remaining group stood shocked as what just happened sunk in. 

All of their friends were now dead. 

All

Dead

Peter let the tears start to fall as he screamed out, letting his anguish pour out of him in waves. His siblings soon joined him as the remaining evidence of what had just occurred swayed in the breeze, a ghastly reminder that would stay with them forever.


End file.
